Goodbye
by Naftie
Summary: Finch is gone and Reese has failed to move on. Scarface does what he thinks it's best for the taller man. Scarface/John pairing. Major Character Death. NOT BETA FOR CERTAIN REASONS. Please R


**Sorry for not beta this. I just don't want my betta to kill me!**

_**Person of Interest**_** does not belong to me.**

**Bring tissues… I mean, Enjoy!**

**~POI~**

"Harold! Ha-Harold! Harold get out of the way!" a large man cried in his sleep. A figure with a long scar underneath his right eye, sat beside him looked on helplessly. It was one of _those_ nights again.

It's been a year and a half since John's boss, Harold, was killed and six months since he stopped trying to protect. Ten months since he lost contact with the two detectives. John was ready to jump off a bridge when Scarface came to him. Elias still had an opening to him, and having heard that John's boss was dead he took the chance to offer again.

He offered him Elias's position, though he wanted more than a comrade from John. He admits that he had a thing for John. Ever since he saw him, he wanted to go after him, but he loved Elias more. So he brushed it off.

Five months since he joined, Scarface took him to his bed. It worked both ways for them, they wanted to give and take a certain way. And both men did so without any problem. John was a tender bottom, but a rough top. Scarface was a demanding bottom, but a loving top.

Still, it didn't stop the nightmare John had nearly every night. Sometimes Scarface would listen to him cry out and when John awoke, he would deny having said anything. Scarface understood, though. Harold, though dead, still had a firm hold of John's heart. Scarface still loved Elias, but unfortunately he's in jail, and he was pining.

It was midnight when John awoke. Scarface asked if everything was alright, John nodded. Not really wanting to talk about it.

"I'm going for a walk" he said, "I won't be back for a few hours". He leaves.

Scarface sighs. He knew where John was going. Even after all this time, it was still John's sanctuary. He waited a few minutes before following him.

It was a chilly night. John made a beeline to the abandoned Library, Scarface following close behind. 'Just as I thought' he pondered. After all this time he comes back to this place. He still misses him, even when he is with him John still misses Harold.

He had two choices: let John continue this way, or let him go.

Scarface goes inside as well.

He sees John in the Library. The scattered books he tried to pick up were useless; he would eventually throw them again. He sees him go to the monitors. Pressing a key that makes the monitors come to life, and it's then that he sees John so clearly.

So many wrinkles on what once was (still is) beautiful face. His hair had grayed more. His eyes no longer hold that shine. John was living, not existing. His existence died that day. John tried to cope with it, but with no avail. His protection wasn't the same anymore. The information was gathered either incorrectly or too late.

John pressed a key on the keyboard, making the monitors go black. He goes to one of the rooms, one that was made into a bedroom.

Scarface follows closely once again. Once again he sees John. This time getting one of the expensive three piece suits. John closes his eyes as he smells the clothes. One year later and it still smells like him.

He slides down, never letting go of the garments. His shoulders shook as he sobbed again. Scarface watches him for a while.

He didn't love John as much as Elias. But the peppered haired man still wormed his way into his heart. He should have known though, that it was only a matter of time that they would eventually go back to those they loved most.

He didn't love John, but he loved him enough.

Just enough to let him go.

He wraps his arms around the weeping man. John doesn't bother to get away; he was still clothing at the clothes.

"Thank you, John. For the shot time we shared" he says, as he took out a gun from behind his back.

_Click._

John opens an eye and sees the gun at his temple. He looks a Scarface and gives him a small smile. Scarface looks at John's eye and sees the little spark coming back. John was going to where he belonged.

"Thank you…. Jack. For letting me go"

_BANG!_

**Epilouge:**

_**SYS ADMI: FINCH, HAROLD**_

_**STATUS: DEAD**_

_**ASSET: REESE, JOHN **_

_**STATUS: DEAD**_

_**COMPILING NEW SEARCH**_

_**SEARCH: NEW SYS ADMIN**_

_**STATUS: ONGOING**_

_**SEARCH: ASSET**_

_**STATUS: ONGOING**_

**~POI~**

**Don't ask me where this came from! This just popped into my mind and it wouldn't leave me alone.**

**PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! *Runs away***

***Pops up from hiding place* Please R&R! **


End file.
